Of Light and Dark
by fanwriter10101
Summary: This is a challenge for all you people out their! It's is a NarutoXAvatar crossover with Naruto having the power of the Force. You can read this first chapter to get the idea and PM he later, I hope someone PM's me for this idea, bye!
**Hello their people, I have something here for you guys; this is just a challenge for people who want to write about something like this. This chapter serves to be just an outline, or a prolog, something to start with I guess, so PM me if you want to write this idea and we can iron out the details.**

Avatar, the one being that could Bend all four elements and the bridge between the physical world and the spiritual world. The cycle of the Avatar was Fire to summer, Air to autumn and Water to winter and Earth to spring. When an Avatar dies, the next Avatar will be born into the next Nation in the Cycle. The Nations being the Fire Nation, Water Nation, the Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads, however due to recent events, the Air Nomads were wiped out, the Southern Water Tribe was all but destroyed and the Earth Kingdom remained defensive, while the Northern Water Tribe resorted to isolation.

The Fire Nation had declared war on the world and had made great progress during the past 100 years since the Avatar was nowhere to be found, thus leaving the world to fend for itself. Thousands fought and bleed with the Avatar thought to be dead or have abandoned the world. However our story does not start with the Avatar, it starts with a boy, a boy with power like none has ever seen before.

 **Gaoling, Southern Earth Kingdom:**

In the large town of Gaoling, the way of life seemed unaffected by the war that the Fire Nation waged. The town's richest family was the Beifong. They were nobles that lived in the largest estate in the entire town. They were one of the main reasons why the town was as wealthy as it was, however even with the prosperity of the town; there were many poor and impoverished people within the town as a result of the war. One of them was a boy with scarlet red hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and was around the age of 8. The boy's features were so foreign to the people that they took him for a Fire Bender and because of the war; Fire Benders were not exactly welcomed in other countries. Yet they never had seen the boy Fire Bend, but claimed that he didn't Fire Bend in order to avoid drawing attention.

The boy was not in fact a Fire Bender, he was something far more powerful that a simple Fire Bender. The power he held was far greater than any Fire Bender.

"What the hell do you people want? Get away from me!" Speaking of the boy, fight now, he was running for his life from some of the more vengeful people of the Earth Kingdom who had suffered from Fire Nation and the war itself.

"Come here you bastard! You and your Fire Lord killed my brother!" One of the more irrational men yelled out as the boy growled. What the hell was this man talking about and was he drunk? The man surly smelled like it. He soon found himself trapped by the Earth as one of the men was an Earth Bender.

"Now we got you, time to pay." The group of men chuckled as the boy's eyes widened. They were going to kill him! Shit!

 _"No! I don't want to die!"_ The boy though as he watched a spear made of Earth formed and floated in to air by the Earth Bender, waiting to send it flying at the redhead.

"Die." The Bender said as he sent the spear forward. The boy closed his eyes.

 _"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_ The boy thought and just then he felt himself free of the Earth. Slowly opening his eyes, he found everyone blown away from him and all the men were now dead.

"W-what the hell?" The boy whispered, shocked. What just happened? Did he do this? Snapping out of shock, he quickly ran back to his home, which was really an old run down shack in the outskirts of the town. Entering the small shake he sighed. He was an orphan and had never known who in parents were, nobody did in-fact. Sitting down on an almost broken chair, he sighed again and started to think, what was that back there? Did he do it? How did he do it? Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see almost everything in his room floating! What the hell? Everything soon fell back down because of his shock.

"What is going on with me?" He asked himself. Having enough of the craziness, he went to sleep.

 **Dreamscape:**

Opening his eyes, he found himself standing in an endless white field.

"Where am I?" He questioned as he looked around. He then spotted two figures, a blond man with blue eyes and a women with red hair like his and violet eyes.

"Who are you two?" He questioned as the two figures smiled.

"Well, it's understandable that you do not know us. I am your mother and the stupid blonde over there is your father." The redheaded women said as the blond man sighed while the women giggled. The boy's eyes widened. His parents? Was this a dream?

"No, it's not a dream...Naruto." The women said as she smiled. Naruto soon felt tears leak from his eyes. The flood gate broke and soon he tackled his mother in a tight hug. His mother smiled and hugged him back.

"It's ok my little baby boy. Look how much you have grown!" The women said as she ruffled his hair. The blond man walked up to the two.

"Kushina, we must hurry. We don't have much time." The man said sadly as the now named Kushina sighed. Naruto however titled his head.

"Naruto, you might not know this, but I and your mother are not exactly human. You see, we were two entities in another universe known as the Force. I was the Dark side, while your Mother was the light side. However we left that universe as we felt that our gift to that universe was misused and abused. However when we left, we gained human bodies. We retained our abilities but we were not the immortals that we were before. We lived a peaceful life, but some of the darker spirits of this world were not happy with us and on the day of your birth, they attacked. We managed to escape, but died of wounds. We were able to save some of our life force as store it in you for this moment." His father explained. Naruto shed a few tears upon hearing that his parents were dead and this was just for a limited time. His mother however tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Naruto! You have a cool kick ass power that you got from me and your father! Unlike most people from our universe, you can use the Dark side of the Force in conjunction with the Light side. You can become far more powerful than those silly Benders." His mother stated. He laughed a bit. Now he knew where he got his cheerful and colorful personality and vocabulary. He noticed that his parents started to fade.

"This soon, Minato, I thought you add more life force then this!" Kushina stated as her hair formed 9 tails, causing Minato to break into a sweat and Naruto to sweat drop.

"I-I did Kushina dear, but this was all of it." Minato said. Kushina sighed and turned to her son.

"Well then Naruto, this is it. I am sorry that we weren't there for the longest time, but know that this we love you so much. I wanted to watch you grow up; train you in the way of the Force, but it seems like it was not meant to be. Be careful my baby boy. We can't teach you the way of the Force, but we can leave you with the knowledge of how to use it at least...good bye, son and remember, you are the Force now, both Light and Dark." Kushina said as both she and Minato faded away. He shedding a few more tears he smiled, knowing who his parents were was something he always wanted to know, along with the fact that they loved him.

 **Dream End:**

Opening his eyes, he grabbed his head as he felt a massive headache. He felt the rush of information, basic information about the Force, the Light side and the Dark side. Once the headache stopped he blinked his eyes. He could feel the Force within him. He felt like he was the Force. Looking over to his table he reached out his arm and focused and soon enough the table started to float!

"I can't believe it..." He said to himself and let the table slowly descend back to the ground. He needed to learn how to use his powers. Grabbing some cloths and food, he quickly made his way out and into the nearby forest, he needed to learn.

 **4 Years Later:**

It's been 4 years since the day he discovered his power, his linage and many more things. He had trained quite quiet a lot during the 4 years. He learned much about his power. He had learned to utilize mind tricks, push and pull, Animal friendship due to him living in the wild, Healing, Electric Judgment and many more abilities, along with some of the darker aspects of the Force such as lighting, choking, Force shadow, Force scream, Force Destruction and more. He had also learned how to use some of the more destructive ability of the Force. The training he put himself through was hell and even now he still didn't know half of the things about the Force.

 _"Maybe I should join the fight and end this war..."_ He thought as he walked through the town. He had grown quite a bit over the 4 year time. Walking through the town he spotted a girl around his age, her hair in a bun and was paler then his. However the most striking feature was her eyes, because she was blind. This was Toph Bei Fong and he knew her because she would sneak out at night to take part in those underground tournaments. By day she acted like a helpless girl and by night she was a fighter. He had encountered her during one of her 'trips'. At first she fought him, but he quickly stopped her, from that moment, they meat almost every night during her 'trips'. He had gained a sport of crush on her. Grinning, he decided to play a prank on her. Using the Force, he lifted her up by just a few meters and she started freaking out. You see, Toph learned to see through her feet's because she was an Earth Bender and for her to not have contact with the ground she couldn't see at all.

"BUT ME DOWN JACKASS!" Oh, she was also a feisty one too. Laughing, he stopped his trick and let her down and no sooner did he do that, he felt a slab of rock slam into his gut. Looking he saw Toph with a very angry look on her face.

"Naruto, I told you never to prank me didn't I?" She questioned him as he chuckled nervously.

"Yh, but I couldn't help myself, sorry." He said, but then he felt some, a creature, a big creature. Looking he be saw something flying.

 _"What the hell is that?"_ He thought, but shook his head.

"Well, anyways, are you going to the tournament tonight? Last time we made lots of money." He questioned. You see, Naruto also went to those tournaments, but he used his mind trick ability to make people place the wrong bets and in the end he would win out.

"You bet I am." Toph said as Naruto chuckled, but he felt something again.

"Better put up that weak innocent girl act, your bodyguards are coming this way." Naruto said as he used Force jump and landed on the roof of a building and watched the bodyguards turn the corner.

"Lady Toph! Please, you mustn't wander off like that." One of the bodyguard said as the group started to head back to the estate, but he saw Toph flash him a smirk. He smirked himself and made his way back home, but little did he know that his life would change tonight.

 **Well, that's it. PM me if you are interested, bye!**


End file.
